The present invention relates in general to gas cylinder carries and, more particularly, it relates to welding cylinder trucks.
In the welding arts, it is often necessary to bring the welding equipment to the workpiece rather than the other way around. This involves transport of gas cylinders: oxygen, acetylene and/or compressed air, for the commonest forms of welding. To facilitate such transport, welding cylinder trucks have long been available. They comprise a base with gas cylinder(s) support, a pair of wheels being provided on larger models, a vertically-extending upright member terminating in a bicycle-type hand-grip, and means for retaining the cylinders in the upright position while the truck is pushed or carried to the workpiece location. Such retaining means may be a metal ring attached to the upright member, or a bar with a chain or resilient member to restrain the cylinder thereagainst. Other support means (e.g. vertical braces between the base and the ring or bar) may be provided to increase structural integrity.
The tanks themselves are heavy, being pressure vessels, and chains or resilient restraints are deemed less than satisfactory by workers. Yet, though the tanks are "standard," they come in a variety of sizes, so rigid metal rings are of limited use. Most commonly, "R-Oxy", "MC" and "B" size tanks are used, but the larger 60 and 90 cu. ft. tanks for both acetylene and oxygen are also in wide service.